


Wait For It

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony's first meeting, if it had taken place in the Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhyrre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhyrre/gifts).



> Lhyrre's wondering prompted me!
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Virginia met her Soulmate the first day on the job.

He looked at her and laughed, then said. "Pepper. I'm gonna call you Pepper. That okay? _Pepper Potts_ , get it?"

She didn't expect him to be drunk.

Or shirtless.

She set down the coffee and the newspaper she had brought him, desperate to get away, and said, "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

He spun around, a look of shock on his face, and ended up getting tangled in his sheets and falling back into bed.

When she went to make sure he hadn't hit his head, she discovered he had passed out.

She supposed that she could talk to him later.

Later, he didn't remember her. He asked her what she was doing there and had they...? She shook her head and asked if he would like some coffee. 

For the next several years, she took a secret pleasure in the way he jumped slightly every time she said his Words.

On the day that he told her he loved her, she finally told him that they were Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/143845183533/wait-for-it)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
